


Pretty Human Virgin Boy Comes to the Pond- Feed Him All the Best Heads

by thesterekproject



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ball Gags, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Coming Untouched, Dark!Derek, Demon!AU, Demoniac Possession, Dry Humping, Gore, Graphic Description of Corpses, Human!Stiles, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Merman!Derek, Object Insertion, Obsession, Possession, Sex, Shrimping, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, bjs, handjobs, human!Scott, mermaid!au, non-con biting, pain play, violent deaths of animals
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesterekproject/pseuds/thesterekproject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sties sapeva che sarebbe stata una pessima idea andare nel bosco, ma non immaginava che le sue azioni avrebbero causato la morte di tutti quelli attorno a lui. Correndo dalla cosa che ha ucciso Danny, Scott e Stiles trovano per caso uno stagno, in cui si trova uno strano uomo di nome Derek che vi galleggia nel bel mezzo. Derek li rassicura, dicendo che sono in salvo adesso. </p><p>Ciò che sembra essere la salvezza non è nulla più che l'inizio della morte di tutti quelli a cui Stiles tiene. L'essere conosciuto come Derek lo perseguita ogni volta, insoddisfatto finché Stiles non soccombe ai suoi capricci. Stiles non è sicuro se questi riguardino il suo desiderio sessuale nei propri confronti o quello di mangiarlo, ed in realtà non vuole affatto scoprirlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Human Virgin Boy Comes to the Pond- Feed Him All the Best Heads

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pretty Human Virgin Boy Comes to the Pond- Feed Him All the Best Heads](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692940) by [Delta_Immortal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delta_Immortal/pseuds/Delta_Immortal). 



> I personaggi muoiono in questa fic. È una storia a tema horror e splatter. Derek ha un potere magico che induce alla “schiavitù” e tutte le scene di sesso sono dub-con (dubbio consenso) nella migliore delle ipotesi. È una storia dark, molto dark.
> 
> Possiate voi mangiare solo le teste di migliore qualità.

Le foglie si incrinavano sotto i loro piedi, i rami si spezzavano ed il muschio cedeva ad ogni ragazzo che fuggiva per la propria vita. La paura afferrò i due, incerti sul fatto che sarebbero riusciti a sopravvivere o vedere la luce di un nuovo giorno, anche se per ora la forza istintiva del terrore li spingeva in avanti. Non c'era tempo per pensare, non c'era tempo per fare nulla se non sentire e pregare che fossero diretti nella giusta direzione, fuori di lì.

Qualcosa continuava a distruggere dietro di loro, la stessa cosa che aveva staccato la testa di Danny dal corpo, spruzzando gli alberi e le loro facce del suo sangue. O forse il sangue era venuto fuori quando quella aveva schiacciato il corpo di Danny, con le ossa ed il grasso che colavano da dove una volta c'era stato il suo stomaco, Stiles non lo sapeva. Ma lui e Scott non erano rimasti per scoprirlo, non avevano voluto guardare quella faccia vuota puntare lo sguardo su di loro. Correvano, correvano, correvano, in qualche modo miracolosamente nella stessa direzione.

Stiles non sapeva nemmeno dove erano diretti. Tutto quello che sapeva era che Scott correva accanto a lui e che la cosa che aveva ucciso Danny ancora seguitava dietro di loro, non rumorosa come un animale selvatico e ciò rendeva la paura ancora più forte.

Continuarono a correre.

Il terreno tremò sotto di loro come se dei giganteschi arieti vi stessero sbattendo contro. Gli alberi ondeggiavano e si agitavano violentemente come in una tempesta. A volte il terreno era fin troppo morbido, quasi liquido.

Accanto a lui Scott inciampò e cadde.

Solo perché Stiles si era voltato per assicurarsi che non fossero stati seguiti se ne accorse. Immediatamente tornò indietro per aiutare l'altro a sollevarsi. Pura fortuna.

“Dobbiamo muoverci, Scott, dobbiamo muoverci, amico.” Ripeté velocemente, pulendo un po' di sangue dalla sua guancia destra. “Ce l'hai l'inalatore?”

Scott annuì, la bocca ansimante. “Stiles, io, io-” Recuperò l'inalatore.

Stiles guardò dietro di loro. Gli alberi che si agitavano più violentemente stavano più indietro, ma di certo avevano avuto abbastanza tempo per far respirare Scott. Inoltre era stato lui a coinvolgere tutti, a dire di andare nella foresta di notte. Tutto questo era colpa sua, e se potesse, si getterebbe davanti alla cosa per assicurare che Scott non muoia. “Inspira, Scott,” Stiles gli suggerì.

Con le mani tremanti, Scott tirò fuori l'inalatore e fece un paio di respiri profondi. Probabilmente aveva inalato più medicina di quella necessaria, ma questo era un problema per un altro giorno. Adesso anche Stiles stava respirando profondamente, cercando di capire quale fosse la loro posizione. Forse dovevano solo continuare a correre.

“Cos'era quella cosa?” Scott chiese, un segnale che stava bene.

Il vento riprese. I peli sulla parte posteriore del suo braccio si sollevarono ed alzò lo sguardo verso gli alberi illuminati dalla luce della luna, di un grigio chiaro. Si muovevano su e giù quasi rabbiosamente- il terreno cominciò a tremare nuovamente. “È tempo di muoversi,” Stiles esordì, voltandosi. Scott lo seguì automaticamente, l'inalatore in mano.

Continuarono a correre in salita. In cuor suo Stiles sapeva che erano fottuti. Avevano dovuto allontanarsi per trovare la cosa. Non si stavano minimamente avvicinando alla jeep o all'entrata della foresta; piuttosto si stavano addentrando sempre più, dove nessuno sarebbe stato capace di trovare i corpi. Suo padre non gli diceva sempre di non andare nella foresta? E ora aveva fatto sì che Danny venisse ucciso. E forse anche loro.

Schegge improvvisamente aggredirono il suo volto da destra; Stiles fece un passo indietro solo per scoprire che un albero era stato gettato nella sua direzione. Alla cieca i ragazzi si spostarono a sinistra, sperando che stare davanti alla cosa fosse abbastanza. Magari potevano correre fino all'alba. Stiles stava puntando sull'idea che quella cosa si addormentasse all'alba.

Un respiro si aggiunse dietro di loro, alle calcagna. Un fischio trafisse l'aria e Stiles si vide con impotenza inciampare, le mani che scottavano e poi improvvisamente insensibili. Si spinse verso l'alto, lanciandosi nel punto in cui Scott era già scomparso e dietro di lui sentì un soffio d'aria ed il suono di una pietra che ne colpiva un'altra.

Scott stava aspettando più avanti, meno male. In pochi secondi Stiles si mosse con lui su una collinetta, trovando la cima. Esalarono un respiro profondo, guardandosi indietro, cercando di valutare il pericolo in cui si trovavano.

Niente. Non c'era nulla. Il vento era silenzioso; la foresta non si agitava più e Stiles si sentiva di farsela sotto per il sollievo. Una strana sensazione, realizzò.

“Da questa parte!” una voce chiamò. I due reagirono sollevati, incapaci di credere che un altro uomo fosse sopravvissuto alla cosa. “Veloci!” la voce aggiunse. “Non viene di qua!”

Stiles e Scott si guardarono l'un l'altro, sembrava vero, perlomeno. La cosa aveva smesso di inseguirlo. Stiles ancora esitava, pensando che con la fortuna che avevano quella fosse una trappola. Cosa diavolo poteva fermare quella cosa? Poi di nuovo, non era uscita dalla foresta, quindi forse aveva dei confini da rispettare?

“Dove sei?” Scott chiamò, la voce speranzosa. Stiles tentò di zittirlo- quella cosa era ancora là fuori. Poteva star aspettandoli, stalkerandoli, ascoltando le loro voci.

“Il lago,” la voce disse.

La batteria dei loro cellulari si era scaricata parecchio tempo fa, per cui non c'era possibilità di usarli come torce. Alla luce della luna potevano solo vedere il riflesso delle cose. Ci doveva essere un lago. Mentre si avvicinavano, Stiles tossicchiò. “Sembra più uno stagno, in verità,” osservò. La cosa era appena più grande di un letto matrimoniale, l'acqua nera e sporca d'inchiostro. Eppure, se la cosa dietro di loro non si avvicinava, a Stiles non importava che lui e Scott si tenessero vicini alla riva.

Era una strana visione. La sponda non era sabbiosa. Invece c'erano molte piante e tanto sporco e circa dieci piedi più in là, l'erba sembrava più secca ed alta e gli alberi erano poco più lontani. E gli alberi erano strani in effetti, Stiles notò, cercando di capire il perché. Improvvisamente se ne rese conto: tutti gli alberi puntavano lontano dallo stagno. Non c'erano foglie nemmeno sotto di loro, nonostante tutte quelle che lui e Scott avevano schiacciato durante la loro corsa in preda al panico.

Stiles sentì d'un tratto più freddo di quello che aveva avuto in precedenza.

“Ci sei?” Scott chiese ad alta voce. Troppo alta di nuovo.

Quasi come se stesse leggendo i suoi timori, il massiccio tremore ricominciò, agitando il terreno, sebbene non si avvicinasse. A Scott non parve importare, tuttavia, concentrato sullo stagno.

A Stiles importava. A Stiles importava parecchio. “Oh Dio, Scott,” Stiles mormorò, fuoco liquido di adrenalina nelle sue vene, quando provò ad usare questo momento per almeno scusarsi con il migliore amico per essere andati a cercare una sorta di libro leggendario. “Sono così dispiaciuto. Io pensavo-”

“Shh, è tutto okay,” Scott lo rassicurò con un sorriso che calmò invero Stiles un po'. “Questo tipo ha trovato un posto sicuro, no?” Si guardò intorno. “Hey, amico!”

Solo in quel momento Stiles vide un uomo galleggiare in posizione verticale nel bel mezzo del lago. Il misterioso uomo agitò una mano verso di loro.” Hey,” l'uomo dello stagno lì salutò in modo amichevole. Non abbastanza da urlare, ma tanto da avere la loro attenzione. I due ragazzi si avvicinarono, ad un paio di passi dall'acqua.

“Attenti,” l'uomo disse loro, nuotando fino al bordo sotto di loro. “È profondo.” Li guardò, esaminandoli. “Liceali?” chiese. “Raramente vi si vede qui.”

Mentre Stiles cercava di capire da dove venisse quella terribile sensazione di panico, Scott rispondeva, compiaciuto di poter fare quattro chiacchiere e dimentico che Danny fosse stato schiacciato in poltiglia. “Stavamo cercando un libro,” raccontò al tizio.

Recuperando l'attenzione, Stiles schiaffeggiò il suo braccio. Nessuno aveva bisogno di saperlo; il libro era una leggenda, una diceria. Era colpa del libro se Danny era morto e ora entrambi sarebbero potuti essere incolpati per omicidio. Ma prima che potesse obiettare verbalmente, Scott si avvicinò ancora di più al bordo, cercando di compensare la sua mancanza di voce alta con la vicinanza. “Ma si è fatto buio e al tramonto ci siamo imbattuti in quella cosa.”

Nel bagliore della luna, Stiles vide brillare gli occhi dell'uomo dello stagno. Analizzò la sua figura: occhi brillanti, capelli scuri e nessun vestito o almeno niente che lui potesse vedere. L'uomo stava per metà appoggiato sulla sponda, le braccia incrociate ai piedi di Scott, pertanto Stiles non poteva dire se avesse indosso dei pantaloni o meno. Stiles si voltò verso gli alberi, notando quanto stranamente una fila nella parte posteriore si agitasse, ma quella davanti no, immobile come morta.

“Perché sei qui?” Scott chiese, chinandosi. Nessuno di loro avrebbe dovuto essere nel bosco dopo il tramonto. Stiles non partecipava alla conversazione, la mente ancora inquieta, alla ricerca di quella sensazione di terrore. 

“Vengo qui su per cacciare a volte,” l'uomo rispose e grandioso, adesso si raccontavano storie. Per quanto cacciasse, l'uomo dello stagno non uccideva compagni di classe. Stiles sospirò mentre ascoltava, guardando piccoli ciottoli saltare con forti scosse, chiedendosi perché non riuscisse a sentire quei tremori. “Una volta siamo stati presi da quella cosa- io sono saltato in questo lago, mentre i miei amici venivano fatti a pezzi. A quanto pare non le piace l'acqua.”

Scott sembrò afflosciarsi con questa consapevolezza. “Mi dispiace per i tuoi amici,” replicò, probabilmente pensando a Danny. Stiles ancora ci pensava. Non riusciva a smettere di pensarci, a come le sue viscere grondassero ed il suo corpo fosse stato schiacciato. Le sue dita tremarono al ricordo. Quella cosa sarebbe tornata per loro e tutto ciò che avevano era la promessa di uno strano senzatetto-cacciatore che lo stagno era un luogo sicuro.

Scott si tolse lo zaino, gettandolo dietro di sé. Stiles continuava a guardarsi attorno, volendo una prova che quella cosa non li seguisse. Fin qui tutto bene.

Delle fredde, bagnate mani gli toccarono le dita. Tremando, Stiles abbassò lo sguardo per vedere l'uomo tenergli la mano, con il pollice gli carezzava il palmo per rassicurarlo. “Succede,” l'uomo dello stagno lo confortò. I suoi occhi incredibilmente verdi lo trassero con sé e lui ci credette. Lo sguardo era confortante ed esigente, come se Stiles fosse legato ad un seggiolone e stesse venendo imboccato di sicurezze e che tutto sarebbe andato bene. “Non sei il primo che viene qui e che ha perso qualcuno. Non è colpa tua.” Rivolse a Stiles un sorriso gentile.

Stiles abbassò lo sguardo sull'acqua, annuendo mentre delle lacrime minacciavano di spuntare sul suo volto. Non dovrebbe permettersi di venir rassicurato, pensò, mentre le vibrazioni ripresero di nuovo. Non dovrebbe permettersi-

C'era qualcosa di sbagliato.

“Quindi tutto quello che dobbiamo fare è entrare nell'acqua?” Scott chiese, togliendosi già la sua maglia.

Le onde erano spente.

“Per quanto ne so. Se entrate, non morirete per quello.”

L'acqua non si muoveva.

“Sono Scott,” l'amico si presentò cortesemente.

I ciottoli si mossero. La Terra pure.

Stiles si tolse lo zaino, lanciandolo via. Qualcosa non andava.

L'uomo sorrise di nuovo. “Derek.”

L'acqua non aveva nemmeno un'increspatura.

Scott entrò nell'acqua nello stesso istante in cui Stiles iniziò ad urlare. “No, Scott, no! È una trappola! Una trappola!”

Qualcosa schizzò. Derek teneva Scott giù, le mani sulla sua testa. Immediatamente Stiles si protese verso l'amico, sperando di prenderlo sotto le braccia per trascinarlo al salvo. Aveva già perso un amico; non ne avrebbe perso un altro. Fortunatamente riuscì ad inserire parte delle mani sotto le sue braccia prima di notare degli artigli venire fuori dai ricci di Scott.

Derek emise un ringhio rabbioso, le mani improvvisamente piene di artigli fin troppo affilati e la bocca altrettanto piena di affilatissimi denti. Stiles fu quasi paralizzato dallo shock nel vederli, ma il suo istinto di preservare Scott fu più forte. Tirava vanamente verso di sé il corpo di Scott mentre Derek cercava di spingerlo di sotto, le mani premute contro il suo collo ora.

Era una feroce competizione; l'acqua era fredda e Stiles sentì le dita intorpidirsi, ma non voleva lasciar andare l'amico. Il suo istinto non gli permetteva di lasciarlo andare. Ma sembrava essere arrivato alla fine. Non riusciva a tirarlo fuori, nonostante lo sforzo.

Scott era stato sotto troppo a lungo.

Derek lo costringeva verso il basso, utilizzando il proprio peso insieme alle braccia, con il volto a pochi centimetri da quello di Stiles. L'umano alzò lo sguardo, in quegli occhi, scintillanti di rabbia, così rossi-

“Vaffanculo!” Urlò, tirandogli una testata per disperazione. I loro crani si schiantarono insieme e Stiles riuscì a portare con sé il migliore amico. Sentirlo tossire fu come sentire gli angeli cantare, intanto che lo trascinava oltre la portata di Derek, parecchio oltre il bordo del lago.

Voltò il corpo di Scott verso il proprio lato, aiutandolo a vomitare.

Le scosse crebbero di intensità ma non di vicinanza; erano al sicuro per ora. “Va tutto bene, amico,” Stiles provò a rassicurarlo, ma Scott non rispondeva. Vomitò di nuovo, ma Stiles non riusciva a percepire alcun segno di riconoscimento nei suoi occhi pigri.

Derek emise un segno di disapprovazione, così Stiles si voltò nella sua direzione, con rabbia e paura. “Cosa diavolo sei tu?” domandò.

Dietro di lui, una coda colpì l'acqua, arricciandosi attorno alla spalla di Derek. Una sirena. E non il genere della Disney.

Un piccolo viticcio di acqua si sollevò dallo stagno. Stiles vide con orrore mentre gli si muoveva attorno alla caviglia, carezzandola. Si chiese se potesse prenderlo, ma non lo fece. Invece gli massaggiò la gamba, per la distanza che riusciva a coprire. Non appena Scott fece segno di inalare aria in modo roco, Stiles sobbalzò e il viticcio si ritirò verso l'acqua.

Doveva essere il suo limite, Stiles decise. Controllò Scott, assicurandosi che tutte le sue parti del corpo fossero lì.

Scott respirava. Respirava anche bene. Il suo battito sembrava regolare, anche se Stiles sapeva che non era affidabile con le dita gelide che si ritrovava. Ma Scott non era sveglio. Anche quando gli schiaffeggiò il volto, questi non si svegliò.

Frustrato, Stiles sollevò lo sguardo verso il cielo, la realtà de fatti sempre più palese. Niente sarebbe andato bene. Le probabilità di farcela erano... zero. Stiles si voltò verso Derek.

Il terreno continuava a muoversi. “Moriremo in un modo o nell'altro, non è vero?” Stiles chiese, la voce rotta. Non sarebbe stato male se fosse morto lui, ma Scott non aveva fatto nulla per meritarsi questo destino. Stiles lo aveva condannato.

Muovendosi avanti ed indietro nell'acqua, Derek rispose. “Vi ucciderò delicatamente,” lo confortò. “Guardando i vostri volti mentre annegate- accettate il vostro destino. È glorioso,” continuò. “Come un eterno orgasmo, se volete.”

Stiles rabbrividì, la conferma fu troppo.

“Non come quella cosa,” Derek aggiunse e il terreno smesse di rombare.

Stiles fece un respiro profondo. Per ora era salvo da entrambi. Magari non sarebbero morti. Magari l'alba avrebbe portato loro speranza o qualcosa. “Sei una sirena,” decise. “O una ninfa che annega gli uomini.”

L'uomo sorrise di nuovo, con fin troppi denti. “Quello che faccio,” cominciò, la voce delicata, gli occhi scintillanti come gioielli, “È comandare tutte le acque legate a questo lago. Prendo sacrifici, quando mi interessa.”

Stiles sbatté le palpebre e si rese conto che ora stava in piedi tra Scott e l'acqua. Sbatté di nuovo gli occhi, allontanando lo sguardo. Non si muoveva se non lo guardava direttamente negli occhi. “E hai anche dei raccapriccianti occhi che controllano le persone,” Stiles notò. “Lo terrò a mente.”

Derek fece spallucce, come se non gli importasse.

Stiles si sedette in fretta. Magari non sarebbe andato lontano se fosse rimasto seduto. Guardando il lago e non gli occhi di Derek, continuò a fare domande. “Quindi, siccome dovremo morire, ti dispiace dirci cos'è quella cosa? Con meno descrizioni del suo lavoro e più... descrizione della cosa se non ti dispiace, Ariel.”

Derek si girò, esponendo la schiena e stendendosi nella pozza d'acqua come se fosse la sua personale vasca da bagno. Fortunatamente la paura trattenne Stiles dall'ammirare l'immensa schiena sotto la luce della luna. “Antico, vecchio. Malvagio. Entrambi stiamo uno alla larga dell'altro; non siamo interessati a darci la caccia.”

Era bene tenerlo a mente, Stiles suppose. Se lui e Scott rimanevano nel suo territorio ma fuori dallo stagno, c'era una buona possibilità che potessero farcela, o sopravvivere finché non arrivasse l'aiuto. Gli alberi frusciarono goffamente attorno a loro, ma Stiles rimase fermo, al sicuro.

Con la salvezza sopraggiunse anche l'esaurimento che era orribile già di per sé. Potrebbero non essere davvero al sicuro; Derek potrebbe star prendendosi gioco di loro. C'erano un milione di domande che si aggiravano nella sua mente, la maggioranza circa il fatto se si poteva effettivamente ragionare con Derek o solo meramente. La coda si estese verso l'alto di nuovo, le pinne nella sua direzione. Derek non era alto quanto un umano, Stiles notò mentre queste pinne gli si muovevano attorno. Il corpo gli si raggelò quando la coda si avvicinò, toccandogli una guancia.

“Prometto che sarò gentile,” Derek assicurò con calma, guardando la luna. La pinna gli tracciava le labbra con affetto. “Di solito non sono così rude.”

Stiles schiaffeggiò la pinna, filando via di corsa verso Scott. “Sì, certo, amico. Non lo do via al primo appuntamento.” Si avvicinò a Scott, assicurandosi che la respirazione dell'amico fosse ancora stabile. 

I minuti passarono, o forse le ore, con gli alberi che ondeggiavano. Ogni volta che Stiles guardava il liquido nero dello stagno, gli occhi scintillanti altrui brillavano su di lui al buio, solo una testa fluttuante sopra la superficie dell'acqua. Stiles deglutì, utilizzando questo momento per riposarsi un po'. Solo un po', si disse, guardando Derek che di tanto in tanto tirava fuori i suoi viticci che, però, non riuscivano a raggiungere nessuno di loro due.

O forse Derek stava giocando con loro; forse avrebbe già potuto prenderli. Stiles guardò indietro alla sua forma e giurò di aver visto i suoi denti brillare nella propria direzione.

Gli mostrò il dito medio, troppo stanco per fare altro. Derek non faceva paura se non gli si poteva avvicinare. E forse poteva, ma Stiles non ci avrebbe creduto; se Derek avesse potuto, lo avrebbe già fatto. Quello non era il suo lavoro. Respirò, scorgendo la luce giallastra dell'alba sopra di loro. Le stelle erano già scomparse e riusciva a vedere la luna attraverso le nuvole e-

Scott tossì.

Stiles gli massaggiò la schiena. “Usciremo di qui, amico,” gli promise. “Andremo a casa e ci mangeremo un bel Big Mac e io farò un sacco di barbecues con papà,” si figurò, fregandosene del fatto che proprio Derek probabilmente stava mangiando un sacco di carne poco più in là. Poteva già sentire l'odore della griglia. “Ed useremo un buon legno di noce e l'odore resterà impresso nei nostri vestiti e-”

Sgranò gli occhi nell'alzare lo sguardo verso il cielo. Non era l'alba che aveva quel colore.

La foresta era in fiamme.

“Merda,” Stiles imprecò, cercando di valutare la situazione. Derek, ora illuminato dalle fiamme, ghignò. La sua coda colpiva l'acqua dello stagno, i gomiti erano fuori sulla terra ferma. La cosa non poteva prenderli a causa di Derek, ma ciò non significava che non potesse ucciderli in altri modi. Stiles si guardò intorno, cercando di capire dove fossero dirette le fiamme.

Gli alberi sembravano inghiottiti da una strana luce arancione, i rami scuri si innalzavano. Ondeggiavano con il vento, la cenere volava nell'aria, ma non c'era nulla che facesse capire in quale direzione si muovesse il fuoco. Eppure, Stiles poteva essere sicuro di una cosa. Era diretto verso di loro. 

Stiles si accorse che il suo respiro si era fatto più pesante di prima. Anche l'aria si stava facendo pesante con il fumo e la cenere. L'incendio si era esteso per la foresta e correva verso di loro. Dovevano nascondersi da qualche parte per sfuggire al fumo. Per sfuggire alle fiamme...

Occhieggiò Derek. Il bastardo aveva ancora un sorrisetto compiaciuto sul suo volto.

L'erba secca si era increspata sotto i piedi di Stiles mentre scuoteva Scott, cercando di sollevarlo. Il corpo altrui gemeva e si contraeva, ma non rinveniva. Stiles imprecò di nuovo e guardò il lago. Era difficile trascinarlo più vicino, ma avevano bisogno di raggiungere la salvezza della radura. E avevano bisogno anche di qualcosa per tenere lontano il fumo; non avrebbe risolto nulla scappare dalle fiamme, ma respirare tutto quel fumo.

I suoi occhi erano secchi e gli prudevano di già; non aveva tempo. Fissando Derek, si voltò e tirò Scott verso la spiaggia. Le sue braccia gridavano per lo sforzo e il corpo di Scott scivolava sempre di più verso la salvezza o una morte meno certa. La spossatezza raggiunse i suoi massimi termini e la testa gli girava, ma non poteva arrendersi, non ancora. Non finché Scott non fosse stato al sicuro.

Si mossero forse per altri tre metri, lo spazio di una camera, ora bloccati dalla stessa distanza da Derek. Era ancora troppo lontano per lui raggiungerli, Stiles lo sapeva, ma era comunque troppo vicino per i suoi gusti. Gli fece un'occhiataccia, mentre l'altro lo guardava. “Non credo che tu abbia dei fiammiferi con te, vero?”

Derek si limitò a sorridere ancora di più, i suoi disgustosi angoli pungenti cliccarono l'uno sull'altro.

“Fantastico. Ci penso io.” Stiles scosse il capo, cercando di trovare il suo accendino- lì. Nello zaino. Si inginocchiò sullo zaino abbandonato, nella disperata ricerca dell'oggetto. Almeno avrebbe potuto bruciare qualche foglia e rendere più sgombra la radura, liberandosi del combustibile per l'altro fuoco.

Con i polmoni che urlavano pietà, la testa vuota ed annebbiata, Stiles diede fuoco ad una piccola zona d'erba, sperando che bastasse. Gli steli si arricciarono e si affumicarono presto, così lo fece con un'altra manciata, augurandosi che almeno lì prendesse. L'erba sembrava affumicarsi di già nuovamente e quando tutto sembrava essere perduto, ne scaturì del fuoco, pronto a bruciare.

Per una volta, il mondo sembrò sorridergli.

Stiles si afflosciò a terra, sollevato. Osservò il fuoco prendere e bruciare, utilizzando qualsiasi combustibile nelle vicinanze. Aveva fatto in modo di scavare una fossa vuota per incoraggiare il fuoco in una direzione, entusiasta quando questo decollò verso il bosco. Le altre fiamme non sarebbero arrivate a loro adesso. Quindi almeno non sarebbero morti carbonizzati.

Ma la morte per l'inalazione di fumo era ancora possibile, tuttavia. Stiles fece un respiro profondo, guardando verso lo stagno di Derek. Questi non si preoccupò di parlare, limitandosi a guardarlo con aria di sufficienza. Entrambi sapevano quale sarebbe stata la prossima mossa di Stiles.

Con rabbia Stiles cercò nello zaino un coltello. L'avevano avvolto con attenzione in una delle vecchie felpe di Stiles, non volendo tagliarsi. Ma lo scartò con molta meno cura, facendolo cadere nello sporco. Derek sembrava interessato mentre Stiles lo raccoglieva, forse chiedendosi se non fosse per sé.

Ahimé. Stiles non era così stupido, grazie tante. Il tessuto della felpa venne via facilmente con la lama, il rumore dell'indumento che si strappava quasi prevaricò quello dell'incendio nella foresta. “Non c'è possibilità che tu giochi pulito, huh?” Stiles domandò debolmente, la sua gola dolente ed infiammata. Lo guardava storto, gli occhi ormai umidi mentre Derek sembrava unicamente avere pietà di lui.

“Ho promesso che sarei stato gentile.”

“Quello è un no, quindi,” Stiles rimarcò, prendendo il coltello in mano. Non voleva tagliare a pezzi l'uomo; desiderava solo bagnare la pezza. Era tutto. I suoi occhi esplorarono i diversi percorsi che avrebbe potuto prendere, se ci fosse stata la possibilità di allontanare la sirena. Ma no, la coda di Derek gli assicurava che ovunque andasse, l'altro sarebbe stato a guardarlo e pronto ad afferrarlo.

Tremante fece un passo in avanti, lentamente, guardandosi indietro per assicurarsi che il fuoco bruciava nella giusta direzione. Velocemente ritornò con gli occhi su Derek, cautamente, per precedere qualsiasi affondo, movimento. Un altro passo.

La sua presa sul coltello era debole, le mani tremanti. Eppure, Stiles doveva fare tutto quello che era in suo potere per salvare Scott. Fece un altro passo in avanti, ignorando l'intorpidimento da panico dovuto al gelido tentacolo di acqua che si sollevò e gli carezzò una guancia.

Invece schiaffò la pezza sul tentacolo, vedendolo inumidirsi. A-hà. I tentacoli erano fatti di acqua.

“Beccato,” Stiles annunciò con orgoglio. Aveva funzionato. La pezza era bagnata e lui era riuscito a fregare ed improvvisamente il tentacolo si aggrappò alla parte di indumento e lo scagliò-

Nello stagno. Il tentacolo lo aveva gettato nell'acqua.

Una litania di francesismi venne fuori dalla sua bocca. Derek si gettò all'indietro, la coda intenta a trascinare la pezza vicino al bordo, prendendolo in giro. Stiles lo squadrò di brutto. “Fai sempre lavorare così duramente i ragazzi, huh?” chiese, vacillando mentre si avvicinava. Teneva le gambe strette e scattanti, pronte a correre in un istante.

Derek non diede segno di avvicinarsi, semplicemente in attesa dal lato opposto. Non che non potesse comunque saltare in avanti ed annegarlo ugualmente.

Stiles fece del proprio meglio per non guardare ed afferrare lo strofinaccio. Aveva bisogno di togliersi subito di torno. Derek si sarebbe subito spinto verso di lui, per cui saltare di lato sarebbe stata la sua mossa migliore. “Sembra che vuoi mangiarmi,” Stiles scherzò, la voce appena più tremolante quando si fermò ad un passo dal bordo della distesa d'acqua, le mani tremolanti. Forse se l'era anche un po' fatta sotto.

I sospetti sulle intenzioni altrui sembravano essere corrette finora. Derek non sarebbe balzato avanti finché lui non si fosse piegato. Il tritone osservava i suoi momenti, i muscoli si flettevano e irrigidivano, tradendo il suo atteggiamento amichevole. Non ci fu nemmeno un tentativo da parte sua di continuare la battuta appena fatta.

Un'ultima parte del piano di Stiles restava. “Quindi, dimmi un po', vieni spesso qui, o-” In un flash Stiles si piegò, sperando che Derek fosse stato distratto dalle sue parole per capire cosa stava succedendo. I secondi erano preziosi ora. Le sue mani toccarono il panno, acchiappandolo e-

Le dita artigliate di Derek si chiusero attorno ad una sua mano.

In una raffica di adrenalina, Stiles tirò il braccio all'insù, scalciando all'indietro. Cadde sul sedere, ma almeno non aveva più gli artigli addosso. Lanciò la pezza verso il corpo di Scott, sperando di farcela e-

Il dolore esplose nella sua gamba destra. Stiles provò a muoverla, ma il fastidio aumentò soltanto. Senza fiato, abbassò lo sguardo, verso l'acqua, verso Derek.

Gli occhi di Derek pulsavano mentre gli tratteneva la caviglia in una mano, gli artigli nella carne. Un lamentò sfuggi a Stiles; il dolore era un rombo tonante addolcito soltanto dalla sensazione data dallo shock del momento.

“Posso sentire la tua vita,” mormorò Derek, le sue dita scavarono in profondità, il sangue colava sul terreno. “Il tuo sangue, il tuo calore,” continuò, ansimando. Se i demoni si eccitavano, Stiles suppose che dovevano sembrare proprio come Derek adesso, con il suo corpo scivoloso e le pupille dilatate.

Stiles cercò di liberarsi, ma gli artigli di Derek erano forti come coltelli nella carne. Non c'era alcun modo in cui sarebbe uscito sano e salvo così. Provava ancora a pensare, ma la sua mente era come delle ruote bagnate sotto la pioggia- senza trazione.

“Sarai così bello,” Derek lo rassicurò, i suoi occhi fermi come acciaio. “Sarai pieno di linfa vitale, in lotta per accenderla con il tuo respiro, un fuoco disperato che pulserà sotto le mie dita. Alla fine ci sarà solo la mia calma, la mia frescura,” Derek concluse, la sua voce quasi cantilenante. La paura non era scemata, mantenendo i sensi svegli e alla ricerca di una via di fuga, altrimenti si sarebbe concesso a quel tono.

“Non lo do al primo appuntamento,” Stiles scattò, piegandosi su sé stesso e colpendo il polso di Derek. Era una mossa disperata, ma non poteva fare altro. Cosa rimaneva?

L'altra mano di Derek apparve dall'acqua e Stiles spostò la gamba sinistra dalla traiettoria giusto in tempo per evitare che fosse raggiunta, torcendosi verso il fianco destro. Il fuoco bruciava attraverso la sua gamba, ma Stiles la strappò via dalla presa, con l'aria che rendeva il dolore ancora più forte. Nonostante il fastidio continuò a rotolare, fermandosi quando notò che era a poca distanza dalle fiamme. 

Guardando verso Derek, Stiles si mise a sedere, osservando la ferita sanguinante. Forse era lo shock, ma sembrava davvero messa male; il sangue e il jeans si mescolavano e la pallida luce del fuoco non gli offrivano una visuale chiara. Tremando, si allungò per toccarla.

Pessima idea.

Il dolore gli fece scattare via la mano. “Va bene, Stles,” parlò ad alta voce, cercando di capire cos'è che potesse fare. Con attenzione provò a sollevarsi in piedi- niente da fare. Ricadde a terra, incapace di portare il proprio peso.

Frustrato, provò a trattenere le lacrime, la mente barcollava con tutto ciò che doveva fare. Doveva portare quello straccio a Scott. Doveva bendarsi la ferita e forse quella cosa non avrebbe ucciso nessuno di loro due.

Con il fumo in bocca si trascinò verso Scott, grato che almeno la pezza era finita vicina al suo corpo. A fatica gliela cacciò sulla bocca, esaminando il fuoco, il fumo doppio e pesante sulla lingua.  
Le cose sembravano più luminose e l'aria era più calda; il loro fuoco doveva star combattendo quello più piccolo. Il volto di Scott sembrava più tranquillo, respirava profondamente come un coglione. Stiles si sentiva tradito; dopotutto, era stato lì a prendersi cura di lui, si era feritoper lui e Scott dormiva.

Merda. Era tutto una merda. Sollevò lo sguardo su Derek, che agitò... qualcosa tra le mani e poi ci diede un morso.

La forza scomparve da lui non appena i conati di vomito sopraggiunsero. Gli occhi di Derek erano fissati su di lui mentre mordicchiava la pelle e Stiles non riusciva a muoversi, intrappolato da quello sguardo mentre Derek lo... mangiava.

Qualcosa dietro di lui cadde ed entrambi sobbalzarono, distraendo Stiles. Giusto. Doveva capire come provvedere al bendaggio. Non doveva nemmeno preoccuparsi del respirare a questo punto. Non avrebbe avuto importanza a lungo andare- la morte per dissanguamento sarebbe arrivata prima. Per cui prese il resto della felpa, felice che ora fosse più facile da strappare a pezzi, dato che ne aveva già tagliata una parte per Scott. Cautamente, se l'avvolse attorno alla gamba, anche se non sembrò essere molto utile. Sibilò dal dolore quando ritornò a stendere la gamba, sperando che fosse abbastanza per poter sfilarsi la maglia- doveva essere bagnata. Lentamente diede un'ultima occhiata a Derek, i suoi occhi terrificanti non lo abbandonavano mai.

Essere terrorizzato lo aveva spossato. Chiuse gli occhi, accoccolandosi accanto a Scott, pregando che si svegliasse. Pregò che suo padre li vedesse, pregò che il fuoco si diradasse e che 

pregò che Derek 

*** 

Assetato. 

Secco.

La sua bocca era così secca, pesante di cenere e polvere. Anche se prima che potesse totalmente svegliarsi, qualcosa di bagnato gli gocciolava contro le labbra. Istintivamente aprì la bocca, alla ricerca di quelle gocce di preziosa acqua. Le gocce erano diventate qualcosa di solido che gli era entrato dentro e lui, con avidità, prese a succhiare, l'acqua era fresca e qualcosa gli solleticava la gola. La pressione non finiva, ma non lo soffocava nemmeno, sempre presente in bocca, ma mai tentando di strangolarlo. La sua lingua danzava con l'acqua, scoprendone le forme, cercando di staccarne pezzi da deglutire. Quando con la lingua andava su e giù ripetutamente per l'acqua, un po' di essa inevitabilmente gli scappava da bocca, colandogli dalle labbra.

Assetato, continuava a succhiare l'acqua, a bere a sazietà. L'acqua sembrava avere vita propria a volte, altre volte si ritraeva, altre spingeva giù lungo la sua gola, a volte vorticava. Ma Stiles la seguiva, senza mai smettere di succhiare.

Finché non avvertì un gemito.

I suoi occhi guizzarono, consapevole che fosse in uno stato di dormiveglia. Stiles tentò di allontanarsi, ma l'acqua lo seguiva, finalmente esplodendogli tra le labbra quando Derek gemette di nuovo.

Ma fu troppa, troppa da trattenere e Stiles la sputò fuori, tossicchiando. Il tentacolo a cui aveva praticamente fatto una... fellatio, per mancanza di un termine migliore, era sopraggiunto ad accarezzargli i capelli, tranquillizzandolo. Automaticamente si concentrò sui tentacoli. Lo stavano asciugando, trattenendolo così dal surriscaldarsi. Il cielo era di nuovo molto scuro, se per il fumo o la mancanza del fuoco non avrebbe saputo dirlo.

“Perché ci lasci vivere?” Stiles chiese, cercando di combattere il tentacolo che voleva entrargli nuovamente la bocca. Schiaffarlo non via non risolse nulla, ma non sembrava che Derek potesse trascinarli nello stagno. Si guardò intorno, notando che i tentacoli vicini a Derek erano più grossi e spessi. Quelli vicini a loro deboli e secchi.

Stiles aveva visto bene. Erano al sicuro lontano dall'acqua. Si domandò di nuovo perché li lasciasse vivere mentre prendeva un altro po' di acqua, ma mentre abbassava gli occhi ed il tentacolo si ritraeva, realizzò che Derek non poteva nutrirsi se loro morivano dov'erano. Mantenerli in vita un altro po' sarebbe stato nei suoi migliori interessi.

***

Ricadde assonnato nuovamente, sognando sirene e pesci, e ritraendo Derek come un tonno che si dimenava inutilmente sulla terra.

Quando si svegliò, si rimise subito a sedere. Il sogno era stato chiarissimo- doveva far arrivare Derek a terra. Così lui e Scott sarebbero stati al sicuro. Almeno questo era più facile da mettere in pratica rispetto al fermare quella cosa sconosciuta che aveva fatto in due Danny.

Stiles respirò pesantemente, focalizzandosi sui dintorni. La distesa d'acqua era vuota e non c'erano tentacoli che vi galleggiavano. Guardò di nuovo, gettando una pietra nello stagno- nessuna risposta. Derek non era lì. Il cielo era chiaro e il sole era vicino all'orizzonte, segno sia che non ci fosse più l'incendio sia che fosse giorno, due cose che li avrebbero aiutati a tornare a casa.

Si allungò verso la felpa avvolta attorno alla gamba solo per trovarla incrostata di sangue secco. Dato che si era risvegliato, la ferita non lo aveva messo in pericolo di vita. O forse Stiles era riuscito a fermare l'emorragia inavvertitamente. O Derek l'aveva fatto di proposito, mentre Stiles dormiva.

Passandosi una mano sul volto, Stiles respirò di nuovo, cercando di capire come scappare. Derek non sarebbe stato una minaccia se non stavano nell'acqua.

Loro...

Scott.

Si girò dal lato dove si era accoccolato accanto a lui, sperando di trovare un'altra forma di vita.

Ed invece, il posto era vuoto.

La paura batté forte nel suo petto, si guardò attorno. Una rapida scansione della zona non diede segni di Scott da nessuna parte.

**Author's Note:**

> Traduttrice: wildathale  
> Beta: meme_993
> 
> Venite a seguirci anche su [facebook](https://www.facebook.com/thesterekproject).


End file.
